bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena Asamiya (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850177 |altname = Athena Asamiya |idalt = |no = 8220 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |ai = 3 |gender = F |animation_attack = 205 |animation_idle = 113 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 27, 30, 33, 57, 60, 63, 66, 118, 121, 124 |normal_distribute = 12, 8, 8, 18, 8, 8, 8, 8, 14, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 57, 60, 63, 66, 118, 121, 124 |bb_distribute = 12, 8, 8, 18, 8, 8, 8, 8, 14, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 118, 121, 124, 127 |sbb_distribute = 12, 6, 6, 18, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 14, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 60, 121 |ubb_distribute = 30, 40, 30 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A cheerful fighter who possesses keen psychic abilities, Athena received a mysterious blood-scented invite to a contest she had never heard from before: the Scarlet Abyss Tournament. Despite its seemingly outrageous name, her psychic abilities warned her that there was more to this tournament than the invitation lead on. Soon, the invitation guided her to an abandoned lot that reeked of decay. Without warning, a pitch-black portal to an alien world suddenly opened before her. Sensing a familiar evil on the other side, she stepped through only to come under an intense psychic assault that seemed to wrap her soul in rage... |summon = Here comes your psychic pop princess, Athena Asamiya! |fusion = Wow! That was fun! Let's do it again soon! |evolution = Thank you! Please treat me well! | hp_base = 4755 |atk_base = 1715 |def_base = 1840 |rec_base = 1905 | hp_lord = 6790 |atk_lord = 2450 |def_lord = 2630 |rec_lord = 2720 | hp_anima = 7683 |rec_anima = 2482 |atk_breaker = 2688 |def_breaker = 2392 |def_guardian = 2868 |rec_guardian = 2601 |def_oracle = 2511 |rec_oracle = 3077 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Psycho Soldier |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk, max HP, damage taken may restore HP & considerably reflects damage when attacked |lsnote = 20% chance to heal 20~25% damage, 50% damage reflection |bb = DM: Phoenix Arrow I |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, absorbs HP when attacking, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns, probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns & removes all status ailments |bbnote = 20% chance to heal 20~25% damage, HP drain 8~10%, 50% chance to absorb 3-5% of damage dealt |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = DM: Phoenix Arrow II |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, absorbs HP when attacking, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns, probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns & activates Light barrier |sbbnote = 20% chance to heal 25~30% damage, HP drain 8~10%, 50% chance to absorb 4-6% of damage dealt, 2500 HP Light barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = DM: Phoenix Arrow MAX |ubbdescription = 3 combo massive Light attack on all foes, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 75% HP healed from damage taken |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 3 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Psychic Resonance |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Light element to BB/SBB for 3 turns, adds great HP recovery for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & greatly reflects damage when attacked |esnote = Heals 2500-3000, 50% damage reflection |evofrom = 850176 |evointo = 850178 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50123 |evomats6 = 50123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Athena Asamiya2 }}